Nothing Weird Happening Here
by AuthorA97
Summary: What happens when Darcy is controlled by her darker emotions. More of a side-epilogue to An Expected Travel. Prompt 16: starts with a gunshot.


_**BANG**_

"Don't get close to me!" Morgan shouted. "Or I _will_ shoot you again! Are we clear?!"

The banging stopped.

"That's better!" Morgan snapped over her shoulder.

She had her back pressed against the door to her office supply closet. She didn't use it often. Mostly she used it for a laundry room instead of what it'd been intended for- office supplies. Or what it was being used for now, a-

Her thought cut off as the door to her office opened. Tracy Strauss walked inside, a cross expression on her face.

Tracy gave Morgan a flat look. "What did you do?"

"Honest as Applejack, _nothing_." Morgan stressed. She stood up from where she was sitting. She held her hands up to prove innocence. "Absolutely Chuck-damned _nothing."_

Except Tracy knew this song and dance. She heard it so often she knew it by heart. "Then why are you hiding?"

"If it wasn't me, then who?" Morgan countered.

Tracy groaned. "Right. Of course." She huffed. "What did _Darcy_ do _now_?"

"Remember that place we went last month?" Morgan asked.

" _Ring Lord_?"

"Lord of the Rings, kinda, it was the _Hobbit_ but whatever." Morgan made sure the door she was against was locked tight before turning to Tracy. "You know how you told us not to keep any souvenirs because _Jesus Christ, you both can't still be this stupid?_ "

Tracy groaned. "It was a short lived hope. What did she take?"

Morgan winced. She checked the door behind her again. She mumbled something under her breath.

Tracy was getting a horrible feeling, as to what magical item Darcy must've taken. "Tell me she didn't take-"

"Not the Ring!" Morgan assured. "That would mean I'd've had to take it from Bilbo, and that would've meant dying. Despite how often it happens to me, I don't actually _like_ the dying."

"Then what is it?!"

"The Arkenstone."

Tracy's jaw dropped.

Morgan held up a finger. "In my defense, I didn't know she had it until we were already Home."

"What the?!" Tracy looked around the room, beginning to panic. "What- where is she?"

"I locked her in the closet." Morgan admitted. She winced when Darcy began banging her fists on the door again.

" _Morgan please let me out..."_ Darcy asked, with all the innocence of a baby kitten.

"SUCK A DICK!" Morgan shouted over her shoulder. Tracy gasped. "Sorry that was mean." She told Tracy. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted in Darcy's direction.

" _You're being mean..."_ Darcy began to...to...

"Is she _crying_?" Tracy asked in disbelief.

Morgan nodded, face full of sadness. "It's a trying time."

" _Why're you so mean to me?!"_ Darcy sobbed.

Morgan made nonsensical noises after that. She seemed to be fighting an urge to unlock the doors holding her sister captive, before remembering why her sister was locked up in the first place.

"Shouldn't we be telling security?" Tracy asked, wringing her hands. "I mean- Darcy with a powerful magical artifact is never a good thing."

"I did tell people." Morgan stated. "They didn't see the problem."

Tracy dropped her jaw.

Before she could say anything, the doors holding back Darcy exploded outward. Morgan squeaked, otherwise staying perfectly still. Tracy jumped. She ducked behind one of the couches.

Darcy climbed out of the closet, ignoring the wrecking. Her cheeks were stained with her mascara. She was still crying as she climbed out. She wasn't dressed in her usual clothes- instead it was a long sleeved dark green skirt with dark jeans. The Arkenstone was attached to a necklace around her neck- like a twisted Element of Harmony necklace from Equestria.

Most shocking was her eyes. Yes they were leaking. However they weren't their usual dark purple. They were a bright ocean blue.

She stood on her feet- shaking. She reached a hand out to Morgan. Her other arm curled around her chest, hugging herself.

"Sis..." Darcy sniffled.

Morgan turned to her sister. She raised her hands, pointing a finger at Darcy. Morgan made sure to place herself between Darcy and Tracy. "Stay back, Tracy. It's not safe."

"Is she hurt?" Tracy asked. "She's crying."

"It's not from pain." Morgan told her, keeping a fierce lock on Darcy. "Not physical pain anyway."

Darcy sniffled again. She brushed a sleeve against her cheek. "I'm sorry...please hug me."

"The Arkenstone...When she took it, it brought out a dark side in Darcy that nobody could have predicted." Morgan explained. "A dark side that- when Darcy gets better- will make her feel shame."

"But why is she crying?" Tracy asked. "Darcy never cries. She hates crying- whether it her crying or someone else."

"That _is_ the dark side." Morgan revealed. "Her _emotional_ side. The maternal side, family side. What the Equestrian ponies would call _normal_ , Darcy calls _wrong._ "

Darcy- who had been stumbling forward the whole time they were talking- was getting closer to Morgan. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't do that." Morgan snapped, now waving two fingers her sister's direction. "Don't do something you'll regret! This is why I locked you in the closet!"

"So wait...she's _not_ going murder-crazy?" Tracy asked. She moved up from her hiding spot.

"No! That's the problem!" Morgan complained. She moved before Darcy could give her a tearful hug. "I said don't get close, or I shoot you!"

"Nobody's helping you...because Darcy's _not_ killing people?" Tracy reasoned.

"Yes! Please help!" Morgan begged.

"Morgan..." Darcy cried. She wiped at her eyes. "I never told you...how much I love-"

"Dick! You love dick! Don't say anything else until you give us-Tracy were are you going?!"

"Outside. I don't see the problem." Tracy stated.

Morgan did a double take. "Don't leave me alone with this thing!"

Tracy shook her head. She walked to the door. "As far as I see, your sister is actual being more human with that stone. She can keep it."

"She needs to be stopped!"

" _Why don't you love me..."_

"Just hug her and take it back." Tracy reasoned.

"I can't do that!" Morgan argued.

"Why not?" Tracy countered.

"Because it's still Darcy! When I take it, and Darcy sees she's in a hug, she'll stab me!" Morgan reasoned.

"It's _true!_ I stabbed you _all the time!_ Oh Author I'm a monster!" Darcy sobbed loudly.

Tracy grimaced. She never liked Darcy to begin with, but seeing her crying was too weird a sight. She left the office.

"Wait! Take me with-GAH!"

Darcy tackled Morgan into a hug.

"Help me."

==NWHH==

The next week was the worst of Morgan's life. Every single person in the Centre _loved_ the new nicer Darcy. None of them saw the problem, which _was_ the problem.

Darcy Anderson was the nicest teenager while under the influence of the Arkenstone. Every morning, she made the Spencer family breakfast (paid for out of her own pocket). The boys wouldn't complain about free food, and their new sister was actually being nice so they didn't care. Mr and Mrs Spencer were just happy that Darcy seemed to be taking over a new leaf, being a daughter they could be proud of. Morgan wanted to rip her hair out.

After breakfast they would go to school. It had started up again not long after their return from _The Hobbit._ Darcy- guilt ridden about how awful she'd been to these people- spread out apology cards. The students were weirded out, but got over it quickly. Darcy helped in class, wasn't a disruption, and even helped keep others out of trouble. Morgan wanted to slap her sister upside the head.

Usually when Morgan was done with her schoolwork and had no more classes, she would take Darcy to the Centre so she could stop annoying people (everyone was fine with this). Well now that Darcy was _nice_ people were more hesitant to let her leave. Morgan ended up dragging Darcy away.

At the Centre was where it was worse. Darcy was friendly to the staff now. She greeted people with _small talk_ , like the kind that didn't involve knives and guns and torture equipment. Morgan was horrified when Darcy asked someone how their grandma was doing. _Morgan_ hadn't even known their grandma was sick!

But the absolute worst thing about all of this- the _worst_ thing-was how Lilac Stardust reacted.

She had come from school- Mrs Spencer dropped her off once school dismissed. Cookie went back to the house with Thorax, both of them had settled on being confused by the new Darcy.

Lilac was being super nice as usual, heading up to the children's room to finish her homework. Darcy appeared.

"Auntie Killjoy!" Lilac cheered, greeting her aunt with a customary hug. Darcy happily returned it.

Darcy laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, kid." She ran her hand through Lilac's hair. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Don't you have to help Mom with stuff?" Lilac asked, already failing to hide a pouty lip.

Darcy frowned too. "No. Your mom is...we're fighting...we're always fighting but this time it's _different_." Darcy sniffled. She wiped at her cheek. "She doesn't like me anymore."

Lilac gasped. She didn't ask any more questions, instead dragging her aunt off towards her mother's office.

Pushing the office door open, Lilac saw her mother jump back at the sight of Darcy.

"Lilac." Morgan warned. "Darcy. What brings you in?"

"You're being mean to Auntie." Lilac stated. "She's _sad_."

Morgan pointed a finger at Lilac. "Exactly. That's the problem. How did you know she was sad?"

"She cried." Lilac stated, firmly, like that her mother should be nice to her sister.

"Yes! You saw that! She cried in front of you! Don't you see what's wrong with that?"

Lilac paused. She glanced up at her aunt, who was again wiping tears from her cheek. Lilac tried to remember a time when she saw her aunt crying. She couldn't find a memory.

She noticed her aunt's eyes suddenly. They weren't purple like normal. No her aunt's eyes were a bright ocean blue. There wasn't even a fleck of purple in the iris.

"Mommy, what's going on? Is Auntie sick?" Lilac asked. She slowly moved away from her aunt.

"There's a stone- the name's not important right now. Basically all you need to know is that it brings out the darker emotions of a person." Morgan explained. She pulled her daughter into her arms.

"But Auntie's not being all dark." Lilac pointed out. Darcy sniffled, watching her family back away from her.

"Darkness isn't the same for everyone." Morgan held Lilac tighter.

"You don't like me now." Darcy hiccuped. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks again.

"For your aunt, her dark side are her emotions." Morgan explained. "Showing emotions for us isn't easy, at least not the kind of emotions Darcy is using."

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's in a lot of pain." Morgan stated matter-of-factly. "She's crying in public. That's just another kick in the face compared to whatever's going on inside her head."

Darcy fell on the couch, sobbing loudly. "Why doesn't my family love me anymore?!" She sobbed loudly.

Lilac winced. She curled tighter to her mother's side. "How do we fix it?"

"See her back pocket?" Morgan asked. Lilac did. Her aunt's back pocket was glowing brightly. "She's hiding it in there."

"Can't we just take it out?" Lilac asked.

Morgan shook her head. "The Arkenstone would make Darcy protective over it. Make a grab for it, and she'd start screaming."

Lilac looked over again at her openly sobbing aunt. The tears _sounded_ real, real like someone who hadn't cried in a long time remembering how it worked.

"So what can we do?"

"Bide our time." Morgan stated. "And wait for an opening. Your aunt is crafty. She won't let her defenses down easily."

"She looks like it now."

"I can promise you, princess, that if I reached for it right now your aunt would attack me with a hug until I left her alone."

So for the next week, Lilac Stardust avoided her aunt. She remembered her aunt from when she was younger, how emotionally distant Auntie was all the time. As great as it was for Auntie Killjoy to show emotions now, Lilac didn't like seeing her sad.

This avoidance of course made Darcy cry harder. She'd see Lilac, who would then runaway, and Darcy would burst into tears. Mrs Spencer scolded Lilac-and Morgan- about it. They started avoiding Mrs Spencer too.

At the end of the week was when it was all fixed. Cookie thought the Arkenstone was her aunt's phone, and took it from her pocket.

"It was really that easy?!"

"Holy shit _I cried in front of Tracy?!"_

==NWHH==

Later, Darcy and Morgan were arguing about what to do with the Arkenstone.

"We could let Lilac eat it." Darcy suggested.

"Darcy. We're not letting Lilac eat the Arkenstone." Morgan scolded, happy to have her dumbass sister back who wouldn't cry when Morgan snarked at her.

"Come on! Do it for science!" Darcy argued, beaming.

"What if it tastes awful?" Morgan countered.

"Then we know it tastes awful! Science bitch!" Darcy held out her fist.

Morgan grinned. She reached her hand up to bump Darcy's, before pulling it back to smooth down her hair.

Darcy dropped her jaw. "Bitch."

"Witch." Morgan laughed. "Let's just hide it in the vault." She lifted the wooden box they locked the Arkenstone instead, walking it over to the vault in Morgan's office.

Darcy swung her purse over her shoulder. "Whatever." She walked to the door. "I'm gonna go spray dicks on windows."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because those assholes liked me when I was nice!" Darcy explained. "They deserve painted windows!"

As Darcy left the room, Morgan laughed in relief. She brought the box to the vault- thinking about much she totally hated her sister, and how much she _definitely_ hated her the past week.

 **==NWHH==**

 **AN: Someone suggested a story where Darcy is taken over by her darker emotions. This thing was born. Hope y'all like it!**


End file.
